


asking for it

by kanetcews (lavenderharry)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spreader Bars, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderharry/pseuds/kanetcews
Summary: See, the thing is, Patrick doesn’t normally act out. He only does it when he wants this. Wants Jonny to lay him out and ruin him, call him his baby boy and take him apart completely.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	asking for it

**Author's Note:**

> for soph & g, thank u for absolutely ruining any semblance of innocence i had left and also making sure i get absolutely nothing done at work. love & hate u both.
> 
> (this is SO self-indulgent, unbeta-ed and written in about 2 hours. the prompt for this was turning 'taking out the trash' porny. i think i succeeded. let me know in the comments what you thought & happy reading! )

Sometimes Patrick’s a brat on purpose. Other times it’s just Patrick being Patrick. Either way, he’s been bad for a couple weeks now, refusing to pick up after himself and Jonny, refusing to eat healthy and keep up with his conditioning. The only thing he’s been good at is knowing  _ just _ how to be ready for Jonny every night, hole sloppy with lube and loose, first from his fingers and then the dildo Jonny bought him. 

He’s like that now when Jonny walks into their bedroom, face pressed into the mattress away from Jonny and ass tilted up, shiny pink hole clenching around nothing. The dildo lies on the bed beside him, the entire thing dripping in lube. Jonny feels himself stiffen in his shorts. 

Patrick’s hands are curled inwards, resting in between his open legs, palms up. Jonny grabs a tie off their dresser as he walks towards Patrick. He rests a hand on Patrick’s ass, thumb  _ just _ slipping into his hole and Patrick whimpers. 

“Daddy, please.” His voice sounds breathy, fucked out already and Jonny hasn’t even touched him properly yet. He takes his thumb out and lightly slaps Patrick’s hole giving him a taste of what’s coming. Patrick lets out a loud moan as it dawns on him what’s about to happen. 

Jonny pulls Patrick’s arms out from under him and crosses them behind his back, making deft work of looping the tie around them, knot secure so Patrick can’t wiggle his way out of it. The second he lets go, stepping back to take in the picture Patrick makes, Patrick’s body goes limp, shoulders dropping into the mattress and knees giving out. Jonny frowns a little. 

“Baby boy?” Jonny questions. Patrick whimpers in response and says in a voice so sweet, “Bar please Daddy.”

Jonny has to hold back a groan at Patrick’s words and palms roughly at his cock to give himself a bit of relief. He steps away from the bed and heads towards their bedside table to get the spreader bar Patrick’s asked for. 

He’s cuffing Patrick’s ankles into it when he notices Patrick mouthing at the sheets beneath him, wet patch forming from his spit. 

“You want something in your mouth baby boy? What about the dildo you opened yourself up with? Gonna get it nice and wet for Daddy.” Jonny finishes strapping Patrick in and pulls his hips up so Patrick’s back in position. Patrick turns his head to look at the dildo on the bed and nods slightly, mouth widening so Jonny can slide the head of it between his swollen lips.

He swats at Patrick’s hip so he knows to stay up, and leans back to admire the way Patrick looks. His hands are clenched tightly around the ends of the tie and his back is bowed in a perfect arch to emphasise the curve of his ass. Jonny groans softly as he looks at Patrick’s slick hole, clenching around empty air, like it’s desperate to get filled. He runs his hands over Patrick’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart slightly so he can see better, see the way the pink rim is already a little red and swollen, just from Patrick’s fingers and a rubber cock.

Jonny wants to shove his cock in, but he can’t. Patrick’s been a brat for a while now and he has to get punished for it. He pulls at Patrick’s hole with both of his thumbs and spits, making Patrick jerk underneath him and keen, sounding a little muffled with the dildo in his mouth. Jonny leans down and licks a single strip over Patrick’s now spit-slick hole and lets out a low moan at how fucking good Patrick tastes.

He moves away and Patrick bucks up a little, chasing the feeling of Jonny’s tongue. Jonny raises his hand and brings it down on Patrick’s hole, making him cry out, the dildo slipping from his mouth.

“No, baby. This is punishment. You don’t come until I say so and I want you to count for me. For every slap, you’re going to tell me what you’re being punished for. When we’re done, I’m going to fuck your gorgeous little hole, plug you up full of my come and  _ then _ you can come. Understand?” Jonny’s voice is firm and unwavering, his right hand clenching on Patrick’s asscheek a little. 

Patrick honest to god mewls at his words before gasping loudly. “Okay Daddy,” he says with his eyes closed tight, and Jonny knows he’s trying to remember what things Jonny could be talking about. 

See, the thing is, Patrick doesn’t normally act out. He only does it when he  _ wants _ this.  _ Wants  _ Jonny to lay him out and ruin him, call him his baby boy and take him apart completely. 

“Baby boy, you ready?” Jonny’s kneading his ass a little but his gaze is trained on Patrick’s face so he sees the moment Patrick nods, tonguing at the head of the dildo just so his mouth has something to do. 

Jonny inhales and brings a hand down on Patrick’s ass, relishing in the split-second handprint it leaves behind. He waits a second for Patrick to breathe out “Taco Bell” and murmurs the words “Good boy,” watching as a shiver ripples down Patrick’s spine. He brings his hand down again, harder this time and Patrick gasps out “Forgot to take the trash out. Sorry Daddy.”

Jonny hits him again and again and Patrick’s reasons get quieter with every slap. He alternates between cheeks for a while before he starts in on Patrick’s hole, bringing his hand down repeatedly until Patrick’s gasping out “Daddy, daddy, daddy.” 

His eyes are shut tight and his fingers are clenched so tight it has to hurt. Jonny spares a glance at Patrick’s cock, hanging heavy between his legs and his balls are drawn up so tight, he’s got to be close to coming. Jonny has to fuck him. Jonny has to fuck him  _ now _ .

He pulls Patrick’s cheeks apart to take a look at his red, swollen hole and groans. “Baby boy, you look so fucking good like this. Your hole is so wet for me isn’t it? All red from my hands - you’re not going to be able to sit down for a week without thinking about me spanking you.” Jonny thumbs at Patrick’s hole for a second before slipping two lubed fingers inside easily. Patrick jerks beneath him, crying out and Jonny can see that his face is blotchy red, eyelashes wet with tears. He’s biting into his bottom lip so hard that Jonny’s afraid he’s going to break skin.

“Baby boy, you want me to fuck you?” Jonny questions and Patrick nods. That’s not enough for Jonny though. “I want to hear you say it. Say you want me to fuck your greedy little hole.” Patrick’s sobbing a little now but his eyes are open and they’re glazed over when he looks at Jonny. “Say it, baby, come on.” 

Jonny’s still pumping two fingers in and out of Patrick and he adds a third just as Patrick’s opening his mouth. A loud sob escapes him and Jonny slows the movement of his fingers a little, giving Patrick a second to breathe. “Please Daddy, want you to fuck me.” He sobs again. “Want you to fuck my greedy little hole. Want your come inside me, Daddy.”

And that’s it for Jonny. He pulls his fingers out and lines his cock up, thrusting inside in one smooth motion, Patrick’s hole opening for him so perfectly, like it was  _ made _ for him. 13 years and he never gets tired of this, doesn’t think he ever will. 

Patrick’s body is pliant beneath him as Jonny fucks into him. The spreader bar keeps his legs open just enough for Jonny to feel the heated skin around Patrick’s hole on every upstroke. It doesn’t take him long to come, watching his cock sliding in and out of Patrick, framed by Jonny’s handprints and Patrick’s bound hands. He can hear Patrick whimpering out ‘Daddy’ every time Jonny thrusts in, brushing against his prostate. He grinds in a little against the sensitive nub and Patrick shouts, “Daddy, daddy, please, no, no, no. Don’t wanna come.”

Jonny runs a calming hand down Patrick’s back and thrusts in one last time before emptying inside Patrick’s slick walls. He pulls out slowly, groaning as a ribbon of come gushes out of Patrick’s gaping hole. Jonny grabs for the plug he’d taken out earlier and pushes it in slowly, plugging Patrick full of his come, the only sound in the room their ragged breathing and the squelch of the plug.

“Tell Daddy how full you are, baby boy, go on.” Jonny’s pushing a little, maybe, but Patrick knows he doesn’t have to say anything if it’s too much. 

He does though - closes his eyes shut and says in a low voice, “So full, Daddy. So full of your come. Want to stay like this always.” Jonny feels his cock twitch at Patrick’s words but he can’t get hard again so soon.

“Baby, you’ve been so good for me. Been Daddy’s best boy. You want to come now?” Jonny tracing light circles around Patrick’s rim, where it’s swollen and hot around the base of the plug. Patrick whimpers, moaning, “Daddy, please let me come. Please, Daddy.”

Jonny wraps a hand around Patrick’s dick and presses on the base of the plug so it’s snug against Patrick’s prostate. He strokes once, and Patrick comes with a shout, eyes flying open and back arching beautifully before he collapses into the mattress, spent. He looks fucking gorgeous.

Jonny goes about untying Patrick’s wrists and uncuffing his legs, putting everything back where it belongs. He leaves the plug in, though, knowing Patrick wouldn’t want him to touch it. Patrick’s mouthing at the tips of his fingers as he lies in bed on his stomach. One day Jonny’s going to shove a cock gag in and just leave it there, so Patrick has something to suck on for hours at a time. Or maybe Patrick will kneel for him and just hold Jonny’s cock in his mouth for however long Jonny wants.

For now, though, Jonny rubs ointment onto Patrick’s ass gently, being extra careful around his hole and Patrick softly whispers, “Thank you, Daddy,” and grabs Jonny’s fingers to tuck into his mouth instead of his own, before drifting off to sleep, bone-deep exhausted. Tomorrow they’ll talk through everything and Patrick will make fun of Jonny for punishing him for not taking the trash out and eating Taco Bell. Patrick’ll kiss Jonny softly and say thank you again, to  _ Jonny _ this time, not Daddy. And in a month, or two, or maybe three, Patrick will need this again - and Jonny will be there to give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr & twitter | @kanetcews


End file.
